


Thrilled

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Tumblr Prompt, Vignette, suggestive fruit eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Thor takes Loki flying for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beta_cygni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_cygni/gifts).



> For the always-amazing [beta_cygni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_cygni/pseuds/beta_cygni) who sent me a one-word tumblr prompt for "thrilled." <3
> 
> Want a fic of your own? Prompt me [here](https://raven-brings-light.tumblr.com/post/158782718416/emotional-drabble-prompts)!

Thor found Loki in the library. It had been a week since they had seen each other, a week since the ceremony where Mjolnir had chosen Thor, a week in which Loki had hidden himself away to pick and worry at his jealousy and anger and sadness (and pride in his brother, even if he didn't want to admit it). Loki was in the furthest darkest corner of the library today, curled up behind piles of books, the stacks offering a physical shield as much a mental escape.

“Brother, I have something to show you!” Thor cried. “I've looked everywhere for you! Come!”

And Loki was powerless to resist, as he always was when Thor truly wanted something of him, so he let Thor take him by the hand and drag him outside into the sunlight.

“What is it,” Loki said irritably, shielding his eyes as they adjusted to the glare. “I had just gotten to a good bit…”

“Whatever you were reading, this is better,” Thor promised. He loosened the hammer from his belt with one hand and held his other arm open wide. “Come here,” he said, “and hold on.”

Dubiously, Loki put his arm around Thor's waist. This close he could smell Thor's soap and the leather of his jerkin and the scent that was specific only to Thor (the scent that was embedded in his pillow where his unwashed hair had lain, or hung around his sweaty training gear, not that Loki had ever sniffed either one thankyouverymuch), and his fingers tightened involuntarily around Thor's side.

“What are you do -” he started, but then Thor was whirling the hammer around in a circle so fast that it blurred and he _threw_ and suddenly they were flying.

Loki clung to Thor in terror, his formerly loose and standoffish grip abandoned in favor of wrapping his arms and legs around Thor like an octopus and burying his face in Thor's shoulder. But Thor's arm was strong and his hand was sure and he held Loki close to him with the constancy of an iron band, so after that first wild moment of fear Loki managed to pull his head back and force his eyes open and _oh_.

They were _flying_. An uncontrollable shiver tore through him, a whole body thrill that shook him from crown to toes and inside out, electrifying and terrible and wonderful.

The ground fell away from them with dizzying speed. The palace, that microcosm that had encompassed nearly the whole of their world since birth, that hulking mass of stone and crystal that loomed infinitely large with endless never-ending corridors in Loki's mind’s eye, shrank and shrank until it was so small Loki felt like he could reach out a hand and pluck it like an apple. His throat went tight and he suddenly felt very big and very small at the same time.

He tore his eyes away and looked up at Thor. Thor turned to him and smiled joyously, a wide beaming grin that illuminated his whole face. Loki couldn't help but smile back.

They were flying very fast. His eyes began to water and the constant buffet of air left him feeling like he couldn't catch his breath completely. He hid his face in Thor's shoulder again and burrowed into its warmth, letting himself take comfort in his brother's body in a way he normally wouldn't dare.

Thor finally brought them to alight on top of one of Asgard’s tallest spires. The stone felt startlingly solid under Loki's feet and he stumbled, grabbing again at Thor (maybe tighter than was strictly necessary). Thor was laughing, the exhilaration still running hot, and he hugged Loki to him and kissed his temple.

“Was that not amazing, brother?” he asked, eyes sparkling, grasping Loki's shoulders. 

“It was amazing,” Loki admitted. “Truly, Thor. Norns, we're so high.”

The lip of stone they stood on was several feet wide but there was nothing there to stop them from falling off the edge except for the hope that Mjolnir would catch them.

“I just discovered I could do it this morning,” Thor said. His cheeks were still pink and his chest heaved in deep gulping breaths. He sat down with his back to the wall behind him and stretched his legs out; his heels just made it to the edge of the stone. “I haven't seen you lately,” he said. “I'm sure I would have figured out that I could fly sooner if you'd been there to help me.”

“Yes, well. Sorry.” Loki sat down next to him. Their shoulders touched and he didn't pull away, loathe to give up the closeness that had flowed so naturally today. He looked out at the panorama spread out before them, the palace and the cluster of buildings huddled around it giving way to farmland and forest and finally the snow capped mountains fading hazily into the sky. He wasn't sorry, not really.

“Well I did figure it out, finally, and I wanted to share it with you. I know I can't share this with you,” and he gestured to the hammer sitting beside them, “but...I want to. As much as I can.”

Loki felt a stab of grief, for Thor's selflessness and his own selfishness. He couldn't stop the spasm that went across his face. Thor must have seen it, because he kissed Loki's temple again.

“I have something else to share,” Thor said. He produced a golden apple, one of Idunn’s whose fragrant flesh restored strength and vitality and granted them their preternaturally long lives. The apples were valuable, cherished, hoarded and doled out carefully. Thor and Loki had been splitting theirs with each other since they were boys. They hadn't done it in years, not since they realized exactly how intimate it was, sharing life essence. And Thor was offering it to him here, now, again.

Loki took it from him and their fingers brushed clumsily (neither one of them was a clumsy person). He cut it carefully in half with the knife he kept in his boot. Something stopped him from just handing Thor his half, some wild impulse brought on from the emotional wringer of the last week and the flight and the closeness of Thor breathing next to him. Instead, he cut off a thin slice, only a mouthful, and brought it to Thor's lips with trembling fingers.

Thor ate the morsel deliberately, and the next, and the next, and he kissed Loki's fingertips and let his tongue linger over the sticky juice that ran down to Loki’s knuckles. A tremor started up in Loki's stomach and it spread through his bones and his veins and his lungs in an electric wave. And then Thor leaned over and kissed him and his mouth was so sweet and warm and welcoming, just like Loki always imagined it would be.

“Your turn,” Thor whispered. 

He fed Loki his half the same way, but he alternated each bite with a kiss until Loki was breathless and flushed.

The jealousy and anger and sadness would probably never leave Loki, not truly. Even far in the distant future, after fighting and heartbreak and reconciliation, when they were both very different people than they were now, it would lie under the surface, a tiny kernel hidden deep in the heart of him. 

But in this moment the thrill of this new kind of sharing subsumed everything else until all that was left was Loki and his golden brother locked together in an embrace at the top of the world.


End file.
